Amour d'un soir
by Monsieur-Grey
Summary: Elle pensait qu'il ne serait que l'amour d'un soir, et pourtant ...


_**Amour d'un soir :**_

 _ **NA : Si cet OS vous dis quelque chose, c'est normal. Je l'avais à la base écrit pour**_ **Kingdom Hearts** _ **puis je me suis rendue compte que ça allait bien aussi avec Fairy Tail ^^ :**_

C'était à une soirée des plus banales. Je m'ennuyais à mourir aussi ais-je décidé d'aller étancher ma soif au bar. Je me suis alors assise à côté de toi. J'ai demandé tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal : un wisky coca. Puis tu as demandé la même chose au serveur. Tu t'es ensuite tourné vers moi et tu m'as souri. Tu t'es ensuite présenté. Mais j'ai oublié ton prénom. Tout ce que je me rappelle de toi se sont tes yeux marrons, semblable aux miens, et tes cheveux bleus. Je me suis alors moi aussi présentée à toi. Je me souviens que tu as dis que mes cheveux t'intriguaient beaucoup, de part leurs couleurs rouge écarlates. Puis tu as fait le lien avec mon nom : Scarlett. Et tu as rit. Tu as ensuite demandé des coctails pour toi et moi. Je ne sais plus à quoi ils étaient, ni même combien on en a pris. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu as payé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une des musiques que tu aimais est passée. Tu m'as supplié pour que je vienne danser avec toi. En temps normal, j'aurais refusé. Mais comme la demande venait de toi, et que j'avais bien bu surtout, j'ai accepté sans rien dire. Durant la danse, je n'arrêtais pas de te marcher sur les pieds. Mais tu ne disais rien. Au contraire, tu rigolais. Et mes rires accompagnaient les tiens. Une fois la musique finie, tu me proposais d'aller chez toi. Chose que je ne refusais pas. Je savais bien ce que nous allions faire, tout les deux. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Une fois chez toi, tu m'as d'abord couverte de baiser. Et j'y répondais ouvertement. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Puis tu m'as porté dans ta chambre. Nous n'avions pas attendu longtemps avant de totalement nous dévetir et de nous unir dans un acte d'amour. Après cela, tu m'as proposé une cigarette. Je ne fume pas, mais je l'ai accepté tout de même. Puis nous avons encore discuté. Et nous nous sommes échangés nos numéros de téléphone. Auourd'hui encore, je me demande où j'ai bien pu mettre ce fichu papier. Car j'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne peux le croire.

Le jour où je l'ai appris, j'étais chez une amie. Nous buvions tranquilement notre café sur sa terrasse et nous discutions de tout et de rien. Je lui ai alors parlé de toi. Lucy avait rit, mais m'avait en même temps mise en garde. Et qu'il y avait des risques pour que nous nous revoyons, toi et moi, plus tôt que ce que nous pensions. J'ai alors eu un horrible mal de ventre, accompagné de nausées. Je m'excusais auprès de mon amie puis je suis rentrée chez moi. Je pris des cachets, esperant faire passer la douleur et mon envie folle de vomir. Mais rien n'y fit. N'ayant pas vraiment les moyens d'aller chez un docteur, je me suis décidée d'aller directement à l'hopîtal.

Ils me firent passer plusieurs examens. Mais jamais je ne me serais doutée de ce qu'ils allaient m'annoncer. Je suis enceinte. De toi. J'ai donc porté mes mains à mon ventre. Bien sûr que je suis heureuse. Avoir un enfant a toujours été mon rêve. Mais comment pourrais-je l'élever toute seule ? Les médecins me posèrent alors la question que je redoutais le plus : qui est le père. Je répondis en toute franchise que je ne souvenais pas. Ils ne me demandèrent rien de plus et ils me laissèrent partir.

Ce petit être prennait de plus en plus forme dans mon ventre. Celui-ci ressemblait d'ailleurs à un ballon. Heureusement pour moi, Lucy était une amie sur qui je pourrais toujours compter. Il lui arrivait souvent de venir chez moi pour prendre des nouvelles sur ma santé et celle de mon bébé. J'ai même déjà réfléchit à son prénom. Arthur si c'est un garçon. Et Lola si c'est une fille. Et je me fiche de savoir si tu es d'accord ou non. Tu n'avais qu'à être là pour moi quand il le fallait.

Alors que le jour de mon accouchement approchait à grand pas, Lucy me présenta un de ses amis. D'après elle, il était doué pour retrouver les gens. Grey qu'il s'appelait. Il me posa alors des questions sur ton apparence. Je n'eu pas trop de mal à lui répondre, n'ayant pas oublié ton visage. Au fur et a mesure que je lui répondais, lui dessinais. A la fin, il me montra ton portrait-robot. C'était exactement toi. J'étais heureuse à l'idée de te retrouver. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'avais des sentiments à ton égard à cette époque, mais l'enfant que je portais avait besoin de son père. Grey m'a alors promis de te retrouver.

Le bébé est né en ce mois de décembre. C'est une jolie petite fille. Elle a mes yeux et ses cheveux sont de la même couleur que les tiens. Je la tiens fermement dans mes bras tout en pleurant. Ma petite fille. Lucy est à mes côtés et me félicite en me disant que c'est un très beau bébé. On toque alors à la porte. Je m'attends à voir un docteur entrer et je suis donc étonnée de voir Grey franchir la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Il m'annonce alors qu'il t'a retrouvé, toi, Jellal, mon amour d'un soir. Il te dis alors de venir. Tu arrives timidement et me regarde. Tu passes ta main sur ton visage, et me sourit. Peut-être que je rêve, mais j'ai l'impression de voir des larmes se former aux coins de tes yeux. Tu t'approches ensuite de moi et tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux, avant de la poser sur ma joue. Tu me promets alors que plus jamais tu ne m'abandonneras. Tu déposes ensuite un baiser sur mon front. Puis ton regard converge vers notre fille. Tu me demandes son nom et je te réponds. Tu souris et me dis que j'ai bien choisis. Tu me demandes ensuite si tu peux la prendre dans tes bras. Au départ, j'hésite un peu. Je lance un regard vers Lucy. Cette dernière fait oui de la tête. Je te passe donc ma Lola. Tu la prends dans tes bras tout en lui murmurant que son papa est là maintenant et qu'il le sera toujours.


End file.
